After 19 Years
by romione369
Summary: Continuation of HP story after the epilogue upto Rose and Hugo's graduation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I just sat in front of my system to finish my first story 'just for change' instead I written a new story. This would have been canon if not for the latest information released by J.K. Rowling._

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Harry Potter and its characters; I am just borrowing them for non-profit entertainment._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter – 1 <em>

Ron entered the conference hall which is fully packed with reporters. Trying not to cover his eyes from the camera flashes he climbed the stage and took his seat. Ron cursed Harry under his breath for making him do this. He never felt comfortable about these press conferences even though he has to give one of them on the regular basis. He gave a nod to the reporters to start and it begun.

"Mr. Weasley, how did you manage to turn the tables and win the case which was completely hopeless?" A reporter from the daily prophet asked.

"It was not that bad; we just needed a bit more time to collect the evidence, since Mr. Nott is trained to resist Veritaserum and also is good Occlumens it was a challenge for our auror department to prove his crimes, but at the end we gathered all the evidence and justice prevailed." Ron answered with his head held high. Ron practiced all the anticipated questions with Hermione before coming to the conference it is normal routine for them, it always helps Ron to sooth his nerves.

"How does it feel to have 100% success against one of the best defense lawyer Mr. Malfoy?" One more reporter asked.

"It is not about the success, it is about sending the bad guys to the Azkaban. It is not a competition." Ron answered; he faces this question almost every time after winning the case against Malfoy.

"Who do you more credit for your success Mr. Weasley? To your best friend and head of the department Mr. Potter or your wife, the best Lawyer in DMLE Hermione Weasley?" A reporter from the last row asked.

Ron laughed loudly just to cover his uneasiness they never leave an opportunity to bring the three of them up, "That's a tricky question you know, all the cases I take up are presented in the court by Hermione because you only said she is the best and Harry never interferes in my investigations, he gives me full liberty to use all the resources and never questions my methods even how unconventional they are. So the credit goes to both and please we are deviating from the actual topic, only the questions related to the case are meant to be asked. If you want my personnel interview I will give it some other time" Ron answered trying to induce some humor and to bring back the subject to the actual matter.

"You didn't have enough evidence to arrest Mr. Nott who is very high in the social ladder, but you did it anyway not caring about consequences. What is the exact base for the arrest?" A reporter from the middle row asked.

"Well, we had enough information from a very reliable source about all the illegal activities of Nott. We wanted to wait until we collect all the evidence but he was planning very big which concerns Muggleborns. In order to stop that we had to take certain risks by arresting him before hand, which essentially puts my job and my career into risk but in the end it was worth it." Ron answered; he never regretted his decision even though Harry and Hermione tried to convince him to wait for a bit longer and in the end it proved to be a very good decision.

"Mr. Weasley, your daughter is going to Hogwarts this year. How do you feel about it? What house you think she will be in?" The reporter from the daily prophet asked.

"Gentlemen, I already told you I will not be answering any personnel questions. This meeting is over and the copies of the detailed report regarding the case are already given to you so thank you one and all." With that Ron left the room and headed straight to fire place. The report was actually prepared by Hermione and he knows there is no chance for further questions when you read the report once. The press meet was just the formality.

* * *

><p>Hermione was busy preparing dinner when she heard someone flooing into their home. She instantly knew it was Ron as he heard Ron's cursing the soot on his clothes. She made tea for him with three spoons sugar which he likes and one more cup for her with one spoon sugar and went to greet him in their living room.<p>

Ron was busy removing his socks sitting in the couch as Hermione entered the living room. "I didn't congratulate for your win today, Ron." Hermione said giving him the tea cup.

"You did congratulate me Hermione, you are the first one actually did." Ron said taking the cup from her hand.

"Well, I mean I didn't congratulate you properly." Hermione said putting her cup on the table and placing her hands around Ron's neck.

"Hey, careful you will spill the tea." Ron said putting his cup away. "Someone in cheeky mood today, what's up? Where are the children?" Ron asked smiling as he put his hands around her waist.

"They are with Ginny; they will be not here until tomorrow." Hermione said as she climbed into his lap and pulled him closer to give a long kiss.

After a minute Ron pulled away, "Hermione, you shouldn't have sent them away. You know Rose will be going to Hogwarts in few days. I am going to miss them." Ron whined. He is very much attached to the children every evening after the work he likes to spend couple of hours with the children. Whenever he is away for long missions he always sends his Patronus every evening and the children love to play with it.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know Ron, they always go to Ginny's house for sleepover every Friday." Hermione said while playing with his hair, she loves to play with his hair.

"But Rose will go to Hogwarts." Ron repeated. "I am going to miss her." Ron said with a sad look on his face.

"Me too, but she will come home for Christmas holidays." Hermione said consolingly. "We have to go to Diagon alley tomorrow, we have to purchase books and other items for Rose. You didn't forget it right?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't forget it and I am not going to miss it for all the gold in Gringots. I must be there when Rose gets her first wand." Ron said playing with the chain around Hermione's neck.

"Ron, stop worrying about your daughter. I want to spend little alone time we have doing something productive." Hermione said trying to cheer up Ron.

Ron eyes lit up instantly, "Oh really, what do you suggest?" Ron asked with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Hermione hit him hard on the shoulder, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Ronald Weasley. I meant we can sit and watch some nice movie and can talk." Hermione said.

"Hey you are the one speaking, what about last night when you attacked me, I barely had time to put the silencing charm on the door." Ron said rubbing his shoulder.

"I am not and by the way if I remember correctly you were not complaining." Hermione said biting her lip trying to maintain the stern look.

"Ok you win, what do you suggest?" Ron asked taking tea and finishing it in two gulps.

"Let us just sit here like this and talk." Hermione said excitedly.

"You just want to sit here in my lap and talk." Ron said giving her an incredulous look. "I can think of many other ways to use this time in more productive ways." Ron said leaning to give her a kiss.

Hermione pulled her head back, "We have all the night for that Ron." Hermione said with a wink causing Ron to groan. "Besides tell me how your day was?" Hermione asked laughing.

"You were there with me all the day Hermione." Ron said leaning once again, but Hermione once again stopped him.

"I was not there at your press conference, remember." Hermione said playing with Ron's hair.

"If Harry tells me to attend one more press conference I am going to kill him." Ron said seriously.

"Don't be such a baby Ron, you handled them very well." Hermione said teasingly. "You deserved it without you bringing the evidence in the last minute. We would have lost the case." Hermione said caressing his cheek.

"Hey, who are you calling baby woman. I am the father of your children." Ron said tickling Hermione causing her to squeal in protest.

Once they settled down Ron asked, "By the way, how can you say I handled them well enough, you were not even there." Ron pouted.

"I have my sources." Hermione said mischievously. "How did you get all the evidence Ron? I almost gave up and suddenly you bring up the penceives, gringott's account papers and other evidences, how did you do that? Even Harry doesn't know from where you got them." Hermione asked curiously.

"I have my sources." Ron said mischievously imitating Hermione. "Enough talk, I am knackered and I didn't even have enough time to have my lunch. Is dinner ready?" Ron asked as his stomach made a loud noise causing Hermione to laugh out loud.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was sitting in a bar in the Diagon alley. The daily edition of Daily Prophet is lying before him along with two bottles of fire whiskey. The headline of the Prophet read 'Ron Weasley – 50, Draco Malfoy – 0' it is the number of times in the past they faced each other in the court, never once Draco won a case against Weasel in all the years and yesterday was 50th time it happened and once again Ron and Hermione snatched the victory from Draco's hands.<p>

Never before Malfoy was this close to winning but the last minute miracle was pulled by Ron resulting in one more epic loss for Malfoy. It's not that Malfoy is incapable, he has got very good track record he even won some cases against Harry and Hermione but never against Ron.

"Draco it's not that bad. You almost won the case, don't worry next time you will definitely win." Blaise Zabini said consolingly.

"Don't even compare me with that Weasel; I am much better than him and what the hell you mean by you will win next time. Are you making fun of me for not winning the case this time?" Draco asked clenching his fists his words slurred a bit but he still is in control.

"You know Draco; I didn't mean it in that way, you are much much better than that Weasel ever be, all I am saying is let's forget this we will have our chance next time. You don't have to drown yourself in fire whiskey every time you lost against him." Blaise said trying to grab the bottle away from Draco and failing.

Draco tightened his grip around his glass. After the war Malfoys reputation was ruined completely. Even though Harry was ready to give his statement in favor of Malfoys in the Wizengamot, since Narcissa helped him in the end but Ron was persistent and he was the reason for the life sentence of Lucius Malfoy and snatching of wands from Draco and Narcissa.

From then Draco built his family name from the ground. He became a lawyer in the Wizengamot and built all the public relations once his family lost. He never left a chance to appear alongside with Harry in any events conducted by Ministry or even private ceremonies, he even attended to the wedding of the famous Harry Potter but he never got any chance with Ron and Hermione, they never spoke to him and they never gave him any chance not by lack of trying, he invited Harry, Ron and Hermione but only Harry attended to his wedding. He didn't got any invitation for Ron and Hermione's wedding.

Harry built a semi formal relationship with Draco but he never let him to get any closer. But, Ron never gave him even that chance he tried to make him to attend his wedding which would have helped to his family reputation but again it went in vain. Daily Prophet never forgets to mention his past every now and then which would have stopped if he got to somehow make the entire Golden trio to attend any of the event conducted by him. But only Harry attends them occasionally.

Draco took the glass and went near the window from where he can see streets in the Diagon alley. He saw Ron and Hermione along with two kids walking into the Gringots. He never saw their children before, both were red heads and the girl appeared to be eldest.

Blaise too got up and stood beside Draco, "They are his children, that girl's name is Rose Weasel and the boy Hugo Weasel." Blaise said watching Draco who is still looking thoughtfully at them.

"What are they doing here?" Draco finally asked still not taking eyes off them.

"I think they are here purchase school supplies for their daughter." Blaise said looking at them.

"Weasel loves his daughter very much isn't he?" Draco asked as Ron gave Rose and Hugo ice cream when Hermione was not looking.

"Draco, if you are planning anything against him by using his daughter, then you better forget it. He is very much over protective of her and it is much much worse than what you have seen him in the Hogwarts around Granger. It is rumored that he beat his own brother George into pulp for pranking against his daughter. You have built everything with your hard work Draco; I don't want you to lose everything just because you hate him." Blaise warned but Draco laughed out loud.

"What did his joker brother do?" Draco asked clearly amused.

"I don't know exactly what he did, but on his own birthday he tried to pull a prank on Weasel and by mistake Weasel daughter became the victim of it and she has to stay in St Mungo's for two days. You know the temper of Weasel he beat his brother to such extent that he too has to join St Mungo's for a week." Blaise said amusedly.

"How come it never appeared on Daily Prophet?" Draco asked still laughing.

"I don't know how they managed but Draco take my advice and don't go anywhere near his children." Blaise tried once again to warn.

"I have learned my lesson long ago Blaise and who said I am going after her daughter. How did you feel about a Malfoy dating a Weasel Blaise?" Draco asked coming back to his seat.

"What are you talking Draco?" Blaise asked confused.

"How do you feel about my son dating Weasel's daughter?" Draco asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"That's…. That's ridiculous yet brilliant. But do you think it's possible?" Blaise asked wondering about Draco's line of thinking.

"It is very easy you see, once my son starts dating Weasel's daughter it would be hot news in the Daily Prophet and Weasel gets a heart attack just listening to the news itself. I can get my revenge on him for sending my father permanently into the Azkaban and my family reputation will increase tenfold and I can cash it as I like." Draco explained as the plan formed in his head.

"But Draco, are you ok with a Weasel tainting the bloodline of Malfoys?" Blaise asked again taking a sip of fire whiskey.

"Who said anything about marriage Blaise? I am just going to use his daughter against him until I get what I want." Draco said filling up his glass.

"But still Draco, it appears to be farfetched for me." Blaise said still not convinced.

"Mark my words Blaise, four years from here Weasel girl will be puppet in my son's hand. She will play as I wish and my name will never come out." Draco said toasting the fire whiskey high in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter - 2_

"Ron, get up. We still have to pick up Rose and Hugo." Hermione said pulling Ron's blanket.

"5 more minutes" Ron said pulling the blanket again on top of him causing Hermione to sigh. She pulled out her wand and cast 'Aguamenti' causing water to sprinkle from tip of her wand on Ron's face.

Ron woke up abruptly covering his face, "Bloody hell Hermione, what the hell are you doing? Stop it, stop it now." Hermione stopped. Ron glared at her, "You could have just woken me normally." Ron said getting up from the bed.

"Oh really" Hermione said folding her hands. "I have been waking you from half an hour and you are telling me I could have waked you normally. You are becoming worse than Hugo." Hermione said taking her clothes wardrobe.

"Hey, I only sleep late on Sundays." Ro protested. "All the week I was too busy with the case. Now I got one day break and you are pouring water on me." Ron said pouting.

"Ok, I am sorry; I shouldn't have sprinkled water on you." Hermione said keeping her arms around Ron's neck. "But we were getting late. We have to pick up Rose and Hugo from Harry and Ginny's house." Hermione said as she kissed Ron and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Where are we going? I am not in a mood to go anywhere today." Ron said banging bathrooms door.

"What do you mean by not in a mood today? We have to take Rose's school supplies today. Don't tell me you forgot it." Hermione said opening the door and glaring at Ron.

Ron gulped, "I didn't forget it just slipped from my mind." Ron said turning back and hurriedly went into the living room. Ron sat on the sofa and an owl came in. Ron took the letter and read it once and burned it than wrote the reply and giving the owl some treats he sent it away. Thanking merlin that the owl didn't came when Hermione was there.

After an hour both of them were ready and flooed to Harry's house.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione entered the house and they were greeted with the sight of neatly dressed Rose who was sitting and reading a book.<p>

"She is definitely your daughter." Ron said to Hermione in her ear and then he saw Hugo who is running around the living room without his shirt on and a messy looking Ginny is running behind him.

"And he is definitely your son." Hermione commented with an amused look on her face. Then Hugo saw them and he rushed towards Hermione.

"Mum, did you bring my dress? Aunt Ginny is making me to wear Al's dress. I don't want it; it's too big for me." Hugo complained hiding behind Hermione.

"And you were saying he is my son. He doesn't even look at me." Ron said amusingly before Hermione reply Rose rushed towards them.

"Dad, did you see this dress this is my present from Aunt Ginny for going to Hogwarts." Rose said excitingly hugging her father.

Hermione is an authoritative parent and whereas Ron is lenient. Their children Rose and Hugo are polar opposites of each other. Rose is more like Hermione and Hugo's behavior mirror image of that of Ron. Even though Rose is more like her mother whenever she has a problem or anything she always comes to Ron first and Hugo goes to Hermione. Rose and Hugo are very protective of each other and are very close. James and Fred never dared to pull a prank on either of them. Once they pulled a prank on Rose she took it humorously but Hugo who is smaller than both of them cursed one with bat-boogey hex and other with 'eat slugs'. He even got warning for doing under age magic from Ministry. James and Fred took their revenge against Hugo and pulled a prank on him. Hugo face turned into pig face for an entire day. But to their horror this time it's Rose who retaliated by cursing them with a spell from an auror book which made them not to have any control over their urination. It took a week for Harry to find a counter spell and they became a joking stock to their cousins. Needless to say they never tried to pull any other prank on both of them from then.

"I brought your clothes here wear them." Hermione said as she handed Hugo his clothes. "I hope they were not much of a trouble Ginny." Hermione said causing Ron to snort loudly. Hermione glared at him before continuing. "Where is Harry and where are the children?" Hermione asked.

"They were good kids except this morning Hugo decided to make me run after him for everything." Ginny said looking pointedly at Hugo. "Harry got an owl in the morning he went to office and the children are upstairs watching movie." Ginny said.

Hugo smiled innocently, "What did I do Aunt Ginny? You told me last night you used to run 5km every morning when you were playing quidditch with the Harpies. I am just trying to see whether you can still do it or not." Hugo said slowly making his way to Ginny making puppy dog eyes he knows by which he can get her Aunt to forgive him instantly.

Ginny tried to fight back the smile that is about to slowly creep on her face, she couldn't hold it back seeing Hugo's puppy dog eyes she laughed out loudly.

"Oh you are a charming boy Hugo, that's why you are my favorite nephew." Ginny said ruffling his hair.

"We will say goodbye to James, Al and Lily." Rose and Hugo went upstairs.

"You let the children to see the movie this early in the morning." Ron said clearly amused. "What happened to my little sister is she feeling alright?" Ron said keeping his hand on her forehead checking for fever.

Ginny hit Ron's hand away, "No need to be so dramatic. Harry said he won't be back till the evening so we are not coming to Diagon alley today." Ginny said regretfully.

"Harry is busy doesn't mean you can't come right. We can all go and take Al's and Rose's books and all." Ron said sitting on the sofa.

"No Ron, you know Harry he wants to be there with the children when they take they shop for their first year of Hogwarts." Ginny said settling beside Ron.

"I am his friend for more than 25 years and I never knew he was this much sentimental. Mental he is." Ron said smiling.

"Once you become the father you tend to mature and protective." Hermione said. "You were much worse before Rose was born. You used to leave everything as a mess until you knew I was pregnant than all of the sudden you were a different man." Ron tried to interrupt. "Before you say anything who is it that went weepy over his daughter leaving to Hogwarts last night?" Hermione said folding her hands.

"Hey that's not fair. I didn't go weepy I was just… Just sad, that's it. You are making it sound like I was crying." Ron started arguing.

"For the heaven's sake you both stop it. I don't know how you start an argument out of nowhere." Ginny said exasperatedly. Before they answer Rose and Hugo came back into the room.

"Mum, Dad we are ready." They both said simultaneously.

"Why didn't your cousins came down?" Ginny asked.

"They were too busy watching movie." Rose said disapprovingly.

"They are forgetting their manners day by day." Ginny said and as she about to shout their names Ron interrupted.

"Leave it Ginny, they see us every day. Even I wouldn't come down if I was watching movie." Ron said and grabbed the floo power and went first followed by Rose, Hugo and Hermione.

* * *

><p>All the four reached laughing and joking reached Gringots. As they entered the bank all the Goblins stopped working all at once and glared at them and then some went back to their work and some were still throwing loathsome looks at them.<p>

Ron and Hermione were familiar with this but Rose and Hugo are coming here for the first time are stunned to see the loathing looks they got from the Goblins and they even observed that they were the only ones who are getting those looks.

"Dad, why are they looking at us like that?" Rose asked her father.

"Well for one thing they are miserable, loathsome and idi—ouch!" Ron was about to run his foul mouth but Hermione silenced him by kicking Ron's leg.

"Hey what was that for?" Ron asked trying to rub his foot. Hermione glared at him. "Ok, ok I shouldn't curse in front of children." Ron said looking apologetically at Hermione. "Well Rose you know about Uncle Harry, Mum and I fought a bad wizard when we were small right?" Rose and Hugo both nodded excitedly they like their parents past stories very much.

"Well once we had to get into a death eaters vault which has a weapon to fight the bad wizard then we broke into their vaults and while coming out we freed a dragon and destroyed some portion of the bank. From then the Goblins hate us." Ron explained briefly as they reached the Goblins desk.

Ron handed the key to the goblin and he gestured them to follow him. Rose and Hugo liked the cart ride very much. Once they reached their vault the Goblin put in the golden key and opened it. Rose and Hugo unable to hold their curiosity peeked inside and saw a huge heap of gold coins lying there. Ron and Hermione saved a very good amount of gold for the future. They were not as rich as Harry or George but they can lead a luxurious life for years to come.

Ron counted the gold galleons and tied them in a cloth bag. As they exited the vault Hermione dragged him aside.

"Ron that is more gold than what we need. That's two times more than what we need for the shopping." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Hermione, don't make a scene. You know I don't waste money unnecessarily right?" Hermione nodded. "You trust me?" Hermione nodded again. "Then you leave this matter alone, please." Ron said pleasingly and pecked on her lips once to distract her and they excited the Gringots.

Hermione didn't get distracted but she got frustrated. Since Ron became the auror she knows how much he earns and how he spends the money. She made him to write the account of every sickle he spends. When they moved together newly and were low on money so they had to keep an account of all their expenses. But even after they got better Ron writes his expenses. But every month some amount of galleons from his salary he spends somewhere he doesn't say where he spends them. Hermione knows Ron doesn't have any bad habits but it's been years she still doesn't know.

She decided enough is enough she is going to talk to Ron about this today. They are husband and wife they shouldn't have secrets.

As Hermione lost in her thoughts she didn't see Ron buying ice cream to Rose and Hugo behind her back. When she saw them and glared at Ron he smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Hermione couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes.

They went to the Olivander's shop. Olivander is retired and now his son is looking after the shop. Rose got her first wand and then they went to Madam Malkins to purchase the robes and then Hernione saw a woman who signaled to Ron and Ron nodded back. Hermione never saw that woman before she is very beautiful.

"You select the robes Hermione; I will be back in a minute." Ron said and without waiting for her answer he went in the direction of the woman headed.

Hermione couldn't help but feel suspicious. She read many books about mid life crisis where the husband or wife gets bored and start to have affair. She never thought that kind of boredom will ever come in between them. They were still very much happy and are very much in love with each other if that's possible they are even more in love. But seeing that woman signaling Ron and he just went without much of the explanation.

Hermione thought maybe it is work related; maybe Ron is working on any case of her. But she knows all the cases on which Ron is working. Unable to hold her curiosity she told Madam Malkins to look after the children and followed Ron.

Hermione searched for Ron and then saw him going to the corner where the woman is standing. Hermione went as much nearer as possible without them seeing her and threw the new version of extendable ears which is wireless where the mike can be thrown at them and the receiver is kept in the ear like the Bluetooth and one can hear everything the others are speaking within 100metres radius.

Hermione held her breathe as Ron hugged the woman warmly. She felt her anger rise when the mysterious woman kissed Ron on his cheek.

"Ron, why you didn't come all the week, the children were asking for you." The mysterious woman greeted Ron.

"I was busy with a case. Where are they?" Ron asked looking around.

"Oh they are at the pet shop. Mary saw a rat and she instantly took the liking for it and her sister is with her. She is waiting for me to get it to her. I can't believe they both will be going to Hogwarts this year. Abbie wants a new broomstick this year you promised her you will get her a new broomstick when she reaches her third year." The mysterious woman said.

"Alright, take this money. Buy them all they want and if you ask me I really don't like rats you should get her an owl it would be very useful." Ron said as he handed the money to her. "One more thing from next time onwards you don't send me the owl post. I was lucky today morning when your owl came, Hermione was in the bathroom." Ron said seriously.

"Sorry, I tried to call to your mobile all the week but that was switched off." The mysterious woman said.

"My fault, but just remember from next time only call me to my mobile only. I don't want Hermione to know anything about any of this." Ron said with finality in his voice.

"Don't worry. but I think you must tell her. She will understand." The woman said keeping her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Leave it. Tell me you put Mary's second name as your second name only, right?" Ron asked.

"Oh, how many times you ask this. Of course I know that. We don't want anybody to know who her father is, right?" The woman said rolling her eyes.

"Ok bye, I told Hermione I will be back in a minute. Ok than bye. If you need anything just call me. I will charge my mobile today." Ron said as she hugged him once more and started walking away.

"One more thing, stay safe." Ron said and the woman turned back rolling her eyes and said ok and then she got mixed up in the crowd.

By this point Hermione couldn't stop the tears that are rolling freely from her eyes. She never thought Ron would do this to her. He cheated her and by their talk they even have two children. She always thought Ron could never lie to her without his ears turning red. So he has been giving the money to them every month and she blindly trusted him all these years. But he kept this from her and he knows that woman before even their marriage and he still married her and worst of all the woman is okay with it. She had to enquire more about them before confronting Ron. Wiping the tears Hermione decided to give Ron benefit of doubt before drawing the conclusions. Normally if it was anybody else she would have confronted them then and there itself. But she knows Ron, she knows him since he was eleven years old. She knows Ron loves her with his life and he would never do anything that hurts her. She hoped against hope that whatever she heard is some sort of misunderstanding and there is a perfect explanation to it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hugo, get up champ. You don't want to give send off to your favorite sister?" Ron asked trying to wake up Hugo. Hugo just rolled to other side of the bed and closed his eyes again.

Ron watched the antics of his son with amusement, "Come on mate, if your mother sees this she will blame me, please get up." Ron said but Hugo held the blanket tightly around him. "Well I thought I will buy your favorite ice cream today, if you don't want you can sleep all day today." Ron said and started moving towards the door.

Hugo leapt up from the bed, "Dad I am awake." He announced loudly and ran into the bathroom causing Ron laugh out loud, ice cream is the biggest weakness of Hugo. When Hugo was 2 years old Ron tried to feed him his first chocolate frog but to his and Hermione's amazement unlike Rose who is big fan of chocolate frogs Hugo didn't like chocolate, much to his disappointment and Hermione's delight. But Hermione's happiness short lived when Mr. Granger gave him ice cream one day and from that day Hugo is diehard fan of ice cream he eats all the flavors except chocolate.

Ron went to Rose's room and found her packing all her necessary things for Hogwarts. As soon as Ron entered the room Rose's face lit up and she dragged Ron to her bed and sat beside him.

"Dad, what did Mum tell? Did you convince her?" Rose asked anxiously. Rose has been trying to convince her mother to get her the latest version of firebolt. Ron would have got it to her in a heartbeat but Hermione strictly forbid him to do so. Rose can give Harry run for his money with her seeker skills; she likes quidditch as much as Ron if not more. As soon as James returned from his first year of Hogwarts she cornered him and got all the information about the quidditch teams. To Rose's delight the Griffindor seeker completed his final year and this year the trials will be there. James too wanted that position from the beginning but since the seeker was already there he joined the team as beater along with Fred. This year he is very confident that he will get seeker position, he even got latest version of firebolt. Rose has been practicing quidditch since she was 4. But from last 2 years her only aim was to get into Griffindor quidditch team as seeker. Ron has been very proud of her every now and then whenever he gets the free time he was always with Rose and Hugo training them in quidditch pitch which he personally built for them.

"No Rose, your mother made up her mind and she makes her mind it is very difficult to convince her otherwise." Ron said regretfully, he never likes to see sadness or disappointment in his children's faces. Rose face fell immediately. Ron quickly added, "But if you get into the team I promise I will definitely get you the firebolt." Ron promised.

"But James is also trying for seeker position this year and he has latest version of firebolt. It is the fastest broom till date." Rose whined giving pouting look to Ron which reminded him of Hermione.

Ron sighed loudly, "Rose it doesn't matter how fast your broom is you can still get into the team. You have been practicing with your broom for 2 years and it has been your favorite. Did you see my old broom Cleansweep, it was my first broom and when I got that it was not the fastest it was just a grade above then our school brooms. But I still got into the team and I know you will also. So stop pouting and get ready before your mother gets angry." Ron said patting her daughter's head affectionately.

"Dad, what if I didn't get into Gryffindor? What if the sorting hat put me into another house like Slytherin?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"Well if you get into any other house other than Gryffindor I will just disown you." Ron said seriously, Rose stared at him horrified and started protesting, but Ron just laughed and said, "Relax Rosie, I am just joking, no matter whatever house you will get into you will be still my favorite daughter." Ron said causing Rose to relax.

"What about me Dad?" Hugo asked as he entered the room and jumped in between Ron and Rose.

"Come on Hugo you were always Mum's favorite and I am Dad's favorite now you bugger off." Rose said trying to push Hugo off her bed.

"Will you both ever stop fighting?" Ron said exclaiming. "And Hugo, my boy, you are my favorite son." Ron said as he started tickling both Hugo and Rose and soon enough they both teamed against him and started the pillow fight.

That is how Hermione found them when she came into the room with cotton flying all around the room.

"RON!" She bellowed causing all the three to stop immediately looking guiltily at each other.

"Hermione, we… we_hmm.. We were just about to come down for the breakfast." Ron said and then he looked around the room to find it completely covered in cotton as if it snowed in the room. Ron then saw Hermione's face which is burning red with anger he gulped audibly.

"Care to explain what exactly was happening here when I came?" Hermione asked changing her pose with hands on her hips.

"Wewerehavingpillowfight?" Ron said in one breath causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, we were having pillow fight." Ron said loudly looking brave.

"PILLOW FIGHT! YOU ARE HAVING PILLOW FIGHT! WHAT IS YOUR AGE RON? FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU ARE NEARING YOUR FOURTY'S AND YOU STILL BEHAVE LIKE A TEN YEAR OLD?-" Hermione continued her rant throwing her hands wildly pointing across the room. Ron tuned out of what Hermione is saying the skill he acquired with years of practice. He saw his children snickering he gave a node to them and they understood.

Ron removed his wand and with one flick, all the mess vanished. The cotton stuffed into the pillow and the sheets arranged themselves and everything was as neat as before.

Rose and Hugo hugged Hermione from either sides and Hermione stopped her rant.

"We are sorry Mum; you are the world's best Mum please forgive us." Both Hugo and Rose looked at her with puppy dog eyes which melted her anger immediately.

Ron quickly joined and kissed soundly on her cheek, "Sorry, we were just having some fun." Ron said giving his trademark lopsided grin.

Hermione looked at all the three with a slight frown in her face which quickly turned into a broad smile and she picked a pillow and hit Ron straight on his bewildered face, "Alright children, who was winning before I came in?" Hermione asked summoning extra pillows.

"Dad" Both Rose and Hugo chorused.

"Now I am in your team. It's time for payback." Hermione said hitting Ron with it and within no time one more pillow fight started with more laughter.

* * *

><p>"Do you want some help with the car parking Ron?"<p>

Hermione asked Ron as he dropped them in front of the station.

Ron just rolled his eyes, "I got my license Hermione and I think I can manage myself pretty well." Ron said and he drove to the parking lot. He parked the car but not before bumping another car. He quickly got down from his car before anybody notice he pulled out his wand and muttered 'Reparo'.

He entered the station as if nothing happened and saw Hermione and children waiting for him. He quickly joined them and they entered the platform laughing and joking.

Rose started putting her school robes on Hermione's insistence then she saw Albus coming along with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Her eyes lit up as Albus greeted her.

Then she saw Uncle Harry asking his Dad about the parking, she controlled her laughter as her Dad answered. He winked at her when they were not seeing since he already told her about the accident in the parking lot as she laughed silently.

Back on the platform they found Hugo and Lily having an animated discussion about which house they would be sorted when they go to Hogwarts.

Rose turned solemn when Ron once again said about disowning if they didn't get into Gryffindor. But he smiled at her letting her know he is just joking and then he started seeing other side. Catching her father's eye she saw him looking at Malfoys he said they look like Ferrets she couldn't help but agree with him when she saw them. The son and Father both appeared almost same like Uncle Harry and Albus.

As Rose is about to speak to Albus Ron spoke, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Rose nodded proudly.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron and then he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Causing Rose to muffle a groan, her Dad says this every time whenever he sees any boy.

"Hey" James had reappeared; Rose ignored them and started talking with Hugo who is looking at her with sad expression.

She hugged her brother, "Don't be sad Hugo, I will write you every week and I will come home for Christmas." Rose said she was so excited about Hogwarts but now seeing that she has to leave Mum and Dad, especially Hugo, she already started feeling homesick.

"I will miss you." Hugo said sadly.

"Me too Hugo, me too" Rose said ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Don't worry about me Rosie, you just get into quidditch team and you also had to beat Mum's record of highest percentage ever in Hogwart's history." Hugo said smiling.

"Wait for it I will definitely achieve those." Rose said confidently.

"But you are unlucky Rosie, I will be there in couple of years and I will beat all your records." Hugo said smugly causing Rose to smile.

"Oh really, I can't wait." Rose said smiling and they both joined their parents' conversation.

"Why are they all staring?" Albus demanded, causing Rose to crane around to see indeed people were staring at them.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous." Rose laughed along with others, she knows her parents history and they are even mentioned in Hogwarts: a History book.

They all boarded the train and Rose saw Frank waiting for them before an empty compartment.

"Frank, what are you doing here? I thought you will be at Hogwarts." Rose said entering the compartment along with Albus. Frank is Neville and Hannah's son who is also starting his first year at Hogwarts. He has a younger sister Alice who is same age as of Hugo. They stay in Hogsmeade as Neville is Herbology Professor at Hogwarts Frank can directly go from there to Hogwarts he doesn't need to board Hogwart express.

"I asked Dad I want to travel in Hogwarts express and he gave me the permission I just wanted to surprise you guys so I saved this compartment for you guys and was waiting." Frank said proudly.

"Cheers mate" Albus said settling down beside window seat. Rose sat beside him and Frank took the opposite seat.

"Come on tell me which house you think you will be in?" Frank asked Albus.

"I don't know mate but I definitely don't want to get in Slytherin." Albus said moodily.

"Come on Albus, Dad said the sorting hat will put you in the house which you ask it for." Rose said joining the conversation.

As they were chatting merrily the compartment door slid open and the blonde guy that Ron showed Rose entered the compartment.

"Hi my name is Scorpious Malfoy, can I join you people? All the compartments are full." Scorpious Malfoy entered the compartment introducing himself.

"Yeah sure, you can sit here." Frank said sliding toward the window and giving him space. "My name is Frank Longbottom, these are my friends Albus Potter and Rose Weasley." Frank introduced them and they all shared a polite 'hello'.

"Let's play chess, Rose. I feel today I can beat you." Frank challenged Rose for a game of Chess.

"You are on frank." Rose accepted and she took out her chess set.

"Wow Rose, that's appears as new board." Frank said looking admiringly at the chess set.

"It was Dad's present for my last birthday." Rose said and she pulled out Albus from the window seat so that she can sit opposite to Frank. Albus grumbled but complied.

The match started and within 20 moves Frank lost the match.

Albus laughed loudly, "I don't know why you even try Frank; you will always lose against her."

"Oh really, you speak as if you always win against her. You too never won a match against her. Want to try your luck again?" Frank challenged him.

Albus too lost within 20 moves. Frank started laughing, "At least I played more moves than you, you tosser." Frank said still laughing.

"Can I play a game against you?" Scorpious asked from his place. Frank and Albus stopped teasing each other and turned towards him surprised.

"You play chess?" Albus asked.

Scorpious just shrugged his shoulders.

"She is the champion in chess." Frank boasted, "I bet you will definitely lose."

"We shall see." Scorpious said taking the seat opposite to Rose.

"Black or White?"Rose asked.

"I will play white."

And the game began.


End file.
